


Gretna Green

by Lirillith



Category: Cinders
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinders and Perrault, adventuring duo, wake up married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gretna Green

Waking up in bed next to Perrault was not in the least surprising, and hadn’t been for some time. The fact they were both nude tended to follow as a matter of course, unless their lodgings were extremely cold. The headache was less usual — she didn’t typically drink to the point of hangover, and neither did he — but this was a welcoming, boisterous town, and she remembered a distinctly celebratory air at the pub last night.   
  
What she didn’t remember was the precise origin of the gold band on the fourth finger of her left hand, though she could make an educated guess. One she wasn’t certain she liked. “Perrault,” she said, her voice going high with alarm. “Perrault, wake up.”  
  
“Muh,” he responded, and the bed frame creaked as he resettled himself. Both hands were under the pillow, but then, matching rings weren’t traditional everywhere, so that didn’t tell her anything. “Perrault,” she repeated, shaking one bare shoulder. It was possible they could get this annulled for non-consummation, though unlikely, going by the heap of clothes on the floor. There was a wreath of wilted-looking flowers draped over a finial on the one spindly chair in the room, and bits and pieces of the night before were coming back to her.  
  
“Perrault, do you remember getting married?”  
  
He rolled over. “Vaguely. Why?”  
  
“Because now we’re _married_ , that’s why!”   
  
“Oh,” he said, then, “ _Oh._ “   
  
“Exactly!”   
  
He sat up, wincing a little. “It was a nice ceremony, from what I remember. You with flowers in your hair…” He smiled fondly at her.   
  
“It was nice,” she admitted. She sneaked a glance at his left hand; a matching ring. All right, good, that was fair, at least. “But don’t you think it seems a bit sudden?”  
  
He gave that a bit of thought. “No,” he said. “We’ve been on the road together for nearly two years. Don’t you think it’s time I made an honest woman of you?”  
  
She grinned. “It’ll take more than that to make an honest woman of me, Captain.”   
  
“Made the attempt, then,” he amended. “The first step.”  
  
“If you must,” she conceded. “You may have a point about the suddenness. Or lack thereof.”   
  
“Is there any reason for us not to marry?”  
  
“I suppose worse things could happen to us.”  
  
“Considerably worse.”  
  
“I hadn’t had any plans to alter our arrangement anytime soon.”  
  
“Nor did I.”  
  
“So… we just let this stand?”  
  
“Considering the way we started on this life, I can’t think of a better way for us to formalize our relationship than on an intoxicated lark,” he said, with the wry smile that had first sparked her interest a lifetime ago. “Can you?”  
  
“True,” she agreed. “Do you think it’s legally binding? I can’t remember who officiated, if anyone. But considering the way we started on this life…”  
  
“Precisely.”  
  
“I’m fairly sure we consummated things last night,” she said. “But it’s best to be sure, isn’t it?”  
  
“We wouldn’t want to be in any doubt,” Perrault agreed. “Once you decide on a wild, impulsive course of action, it’s best to commit to it whole-heartedly.”   
  
“I couldn’t agree more,” she murmured, and kissed him. Thoroughly. 


End file.
